This invention relates to a snap action mechanism and, more particularly, to such a mechanism that is mechanical, rotary, spring-driven and which has two snap positions, with an intermittent delay.
A need has arisen for a mechanical delay which has a double snap action. More specifically, the interfacing (i.e., driving) element of the escapement should, upon release, snap through an arc. Then, move slowly through another arc in the same direction to provide the desired delay time. Then, and finally, snap through a third arc also in the same direction, to its final position.
I have invented a mechanism which fulfills this need; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.